Cash Me Out
by HunnyCoCoBee
Summary: Jhene Valdes is down on both her luck and money. So when Lucius Malfoy offers her a job and a way out of her troubles, She's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jhene will soon learn that once a Malfoy wants something he will stop at nothing to get it and he will leave her questioning more than just her morals. Lucius/OC.


**A/N**:**Hiya guys this is my first story and I'm kinda happy about it :D, This plot wouldn't stop bugging me ,; So I just had to write it. There will be some grammar errors, I tried to catch most of them. Hopefully it's not at the point where you wanna run away from it xD. Anyways I wanna say thanks to everyone who is giving this story a chance it may start out a little slow...but I'm going to keep going on it !. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC's. **

**Jhene Valdes potrayed by K. D. Aubert**

**Mr. Rick potrayed by Geoffrey Hughes**

**Andre Gransberry potrayed by Michael Ealy**

**Jhene is pronouced Juh-nay for some of those who asked :D**

* * *

Jhene POV

How far would you go to get money?, How low would you stoop to get it?, What would you do?.

Money, Some say its the key to happiness, Others say its the root of all evil. Me?, Well I call it putting a roof over me and my little sisters heads. I call it having power and running water in our home. I call it being able to put food on the table and keeping the bills paid. Money was everything and more to me, It meant the difference from having a home and being homeless on the streets. Which brings me back to the question, How far you go to get money?. The question that haunts me now as I look at my door, A eviction notice smack dab in the middle, it had the nerve to have 'Have a nice day' written on it with a smiley face sticker. There is no way I would be able to pay it, and I can't exactly ask Rick for a extenstion.

I suppose I am getting ahead of myself, I should atleast introduce myself and explain how I found myself in this situation. My name is Jhene Valdes, I'm 21 years old, and I'm currently taking care of my sisters and trying to hold down the bills. As you can see I'm not doing a good job with the bills. This last couple of months have been really rough on me. I lost my parents about four months ago in plane crash, They were going on a romantic getaway to Hawaii. It was supposed to be a nice flight, but the pilot was drunk and crashed it. Turns out it was the pilots first time flying and he decided he would drink a little to calm his nerves, How ironic. One good thing I can say happened is that my parents went out the way they would have wanted, Together.

I had a hard time in the beginning but I had to be strong for my sisters Katie and Danica, So I just went the flow. I wasn't able to afford the house my parents were paying for, I don't get much waitressing at a local Ma & Pops diner. So we moved to a apartment that was in my price range, I relied mostly on tips. Things were going smoothly until our former landlord Mrs. Nina sold the place and moved. Mrs. Nina was a kind old woman who helped me whenever she could, Whether it be by giving me a extension on the rent or by babysitting the girls. I don't blame her for selling the place, It's not exactly the Ritz Carlton over here, but it's a place to lay our head so I'm not complaining. Our new landlord Mr. Rick, The girls call him Mr. Sweaty , He's a total creeper to the extreme. He's pretty heavy set and he looks like he smells like boiled onions and ass, He sweats quite a lot and he is always digging in his nose.

He also had some crazy idea that I was attracted to him, Whenever I would go get the mail he would be there in little to nothing on. One time I went out to mail a letter and he was standing by the mailbox with his slippers on, That was all he had on. I needed an emergency dose of brain bleach, I also didn't get to put my letter in the mailbox til the middle of the night when the coast was clear. I tried to be polite at first and make it clear that I wasn't interested in him but just kept brushing it off. Finally I decided to write him a letter explaning that I would never be attracted to him, After that my rent went up. When I tried to confront him about it, He claimed it was due to the recession, I was the only one with the rent change. I couldn't really do nothing about it, This was the cheapest and closest place to both my job and the girls school.

I sighed and snatched the note off the door walking inside and locking it behind me, I didn't need trying to pop up and surprise me. I read over the eviction notice apparently I have 3 days to get our stuff out, I had no idea how I was gonna explain this to the girls. Better yet I had no idea where we were going to live. I looked at the clock it was almost time for me to head to work. I went and got my things together and hopped in the shower, Hopefully I would be able to think of something.

OoO

Lucius smiled and shook hands with Andre Gransberry, Andre was cunning, deceitful, and down right despicable, He stopped at nothing to get business done. Andre was a low down dirty dog of a man when it came to work, But he was a overall nice guy off the clock. He had just completed million dollar deal with the man, Lucius couldn't help but have a little respect for the guy...even if the guy was a Muggle. He had overcome his distaste for Muggles with one simple reasoning " Money is Money", If he knew anything it was money. After he played a major part in financing Voldemort's little war or whatever, It left the Malfoy funds in near shambles. Well it wasn't exactly that bad, but it was a considerably difference from when he first inherited the money from his father.

He had overcome his distaste for Muggles with one simple reasoning " Money is Money", Where it came from didn't matter as long as you could spend it. Once he got that through his head, He found it was so easy to deal with Muggles and dare I say enjoy spending time in the Muggle world. He even found himself enjoying some of the little pleasures, Such as a local soul food diner nearby. He had to admit he was a little skeptical of trying anything with any reference to the soul, He was strongly reminded of Voldemort and his horocuxes. But it was easy to change his mind with Andre dragging...no urging him a little forcefully to the place, Malfoy's do not allow people to drag them anywhere. With a little urging from Andre to try everything, He soon found himself quite fond of the place. To the point where Andre and him frequented it at least three times a week, And today happened to be one of those days.

"Ay Lu, You ready to go?". Andre asked as he knocked on Lucius' office door, Over the past couple of months the two have become close enough to use nicknames with each other. Lucius found it a little odd at first, But just brushed it off as Andre's usual friendly self. It was amazing how Andre could change from cold hearted no nonsense business man to a friendly easy going guy, At the end of the day he considered him a good friend. "What should we get today?"

"Hmm..I'm not sure,"Lucius replied thoughtfully as he packed up his things"We tried just about everything there". It was true they had tried just about everything on the menu at the diner, Due to some weird superstition Andre had. Lucius found it to be ridiculous but Andre argued til he was black and blue in the face that it was true, Not that he cared anyway. " I suppose we can just ask for the special then".

"Sounds like a plan then...SHOT GUN" Andre said and raced outside to the car, He was hungry and was in a hurry. Lucius chuckled and followed Andre out to the car, He was so childish sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: So what do guys think?, Review are always welcome, but I'm not gonna hold my story hostage over them. They do provide me with encouragement to keep going though :)**


End file.
